1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to work-holding tooling equipment. In particular, the present application relates to a modular vise system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tooling fixtures are commonly used in the prior art. Tooling components are used to hold a work-piece to the fixture. One type of component is a dovetail vise. This component has some limitations. Typically, the dovetail vise has a relatively large rectangular body of fixed size containing multiple sliding pads used to secure the work-piece. The pads are typically parallel and slide in the same direction. The distance between opposing pads is limited as well. Thus the shape and size of the work-piece is limited.
Furthermore, the size of the vise does not change with respect to the size of the work-piece. If a small work-piece is used, only a portion of the pads may be used to secure the work-piece where the rest of the pads remain unused. This results in lower fixture plate efficiency because the vise consumes a larger surface area of the fixture than needed to secure the work-piece, thereby lessening usable fixture space.
Often the work-piece rests on the bottom of the vise and is secured from the sides with the pads. In instances where tooling requires holes drilled through the entire height of the work-piece, damage to the vise could occur. Therefore, sacrifice plates are typically used beneath or to the sides of the working-piece.
Although great strides have been made in the area of tooling vises, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.